To the Tune of Your Soul
by Sparkien
Summary: Soulmate Au - Hermione is ten when her mother tells her of the way soulmates work, she is eleven when she think she's met her soulmate, is thirteen when she learns who is not her soulmate, and is fifteen when she learns who is.


**Name:** To the Tune of Your Soul

 **Pairing:** Krumione

 **Universe:** Non-magic, Soulmate AU

 **Words:** 1,767

 **A/N:** Soulmate AU where soulmates each know their halves of a melody and can only complete it when they are around each other. / QUICK EDIT to remove part of the ending I didn't like.

* * *

key to the tune of you are my sunshine.

* * *

Hermione is ten when her mother tells her of the way soulmates work. She has always wondered why there is constantly the beginning of a tune that lingers in her mind, that no matter how long and how much she hums, that will not ever go away. When she was younger it was not as apparent in her mind but suddenly it is ever present to her.

"Oh sweet heart, don't be too upset. Eventually you'll learn the rest, when you meet your soulmate. That's the whole deal about the tune you know! You might be upset not knowing the ending but just think about them! They don't know the beginning either. So be patient my daughter." Hermione simply sighs at this but nods nonetheless.

Still, it has always annoyed Hermione that she's been forever stuck with a tune she can't finish.

"Well how come I feel like _humming_ all the time now?" Hermione wants to be sick of the tune she cannot stop thinking about but for some reason she is unable to hate it, unable to write it off.

"That's because your soulmate is doing an _awful lot_ of thinking about you! Whenever the two of you focus enough on the tune at the _same time_ it'll just get stuck in your head more. Time will pass where you might not feel the need to remember it for a while, but you'll never forget even deep down."

"That's rather weird but I suppose it makes sense if you say so." Hermione folds her arm and eyes her mother and honestly wonders if she is just telling her this so she will not question further. The look in her mother's eyes say otherwise.

"Don't worry I'll pull a book about it from the library for you." Her mother pats her head softly with earnest affection before heading out of the house to their backward. This satisfies Hermione for the time being.

* * *

When she turns eleven its two days before school starts. She meets a boy named Harry who is particularly shy and out of it at first and a boy named Ron who is absolutely the definition of obtuse in every meaning of the word. Regardless they form a friendship that year that is secured for time to come.

Not a single one of them share their soulmate tune with one another that year or the year after that _or the one after that_. They want it to be a mystery and it stays that way until Ron is accidently caught at the very end of their second year humming his when he is working on an art project for school outside in the courtyard.

Hermione is the one to catch what it sounds like in secret, Ron has no earthly idea that she is peaking from behind while he relentlessly belts out each tone. It's particularly upbeat and has the hint of a perky bounce to it. And Hermione has no connection to it, she cannot even follow it from the first note. She is not sure whether to be disappointed or excited, partially because she was beginning to have the smallest of small crushes on her friend but also because that means whoever her soulmate is..they are still out there.

Only then the thirteen year old remembers that there is no rule that forbids you from being with someone that is not your soulmate. Hermione thinks it odd that someone would choose to be without their soulmate but she has no expertise in this area and merely shrugs it off.

Just then she finds herself getting annoyed because for the umpteenth time today she has caught herself mindlessly humming the tune of her own soulmate's song. She almost wishes her song would disappear.

It is a week later when she has not found herself her humming along to the melody that she regrets her thought.

It is a month later when she has not found herself humming along to the melody that she finds herself barely being able to hum out most of the notes. This is when Hermione starts worrying. The book she had read many years ago never touched on such a subject as _forgetting_ your song. Years previous when her mother made a comment that you never _truly_ forgo the sound of the tune is starting to sound farther and farther from the truth.

It is a full year later when she's two days from starting her fourth year at fifteen years old that her tune blasts full force into her mind. There is a sense she feels akin to euphoria as she hums the same two sections of notes over, and over, and over until she can no longer feel the breath in her lungs.

Later that night when Hermione is ready for bed and she's just about to doze into a peaceful slumber that very melody pops into her mind again until the haziness of words start to form in the back of her mind but she is too tired to have the realization of how bizarre but amazing it is.

* * *

you are my sunshine

my only sunshine

* * *

When she starts her fourth year of school in the following days there is a sense of refreshment in Hermione's face. She is different, she has changed, she is growing up.

Ron has been tagging along wherever she goes all day but she cannot figure out why. When she spends fourth period without him and with Harry she finally learns why. Harry has found his soulmate. Upon hearing this Hermione practically has to contain her squeals because it's so exciting to be the first one to of the trio to learn who they might just possibly spend the rest of their life with. Her smile falters when she learns the very person is Ginny.

Ron's younger sister.

Hermione's lack of smile does not happen because of Harry or Ginny but because of Ron. The one who is acting like a complete arse for no good reason. It is later that day when she forces the two to reconcile and all is well for the time being, at least mostly. There still seems to be a particular vibe going with Ron that she does not know what the reasoning behind it is for.

She does not have time to find out either because their school is hosting a tournament of sports between two other schools. When they are introduced it is evident that they are from another place but it only serves to intrigue Hermione. Once Beauxbatons has finished their presentation and Durmstrang takes their place there is a sudden jump within Hermione.

Remembering that there is a particular person that belongs to the Durmstrang Institute, one that Ron has blabbed on about constantly in the past couple years, is the one she is looking for. Mostly out of genuine curiosity because said person was already set up for a career despite not having graduated from school.

The song she has both forever loved and loathed has suddenly made another appearance in the back of her mind. While it is welcome she wishes it would linger at another time as she is having trouble focusing on the boys entering. When she spies the most notorious of the bunch the tune does not even stop then but when their eyes meet it goes eerily quiet.

Weeks later when most of everyone has adjusted to the size and cultural differences she meets this strange person from before. She learns his name is Viktor and he apologizes if he has scared her on the first day he came. Hermione is not though, more than anything she is strangely calm about him. When they part ways they promise to meet again.

* * *

Months down the road she is caught off guard completely. Ron is angry with her for spending so much time with Viktor, someone he completely idolized mere months ago. When Hermione confronts him on this, saying there must be something else he goes quiet and she is left waiting.

"Tell me your tune." This time Hermione stops frozen and does not respond, "I want to hear it Hermione, sing it."

"I..I-" Hermione already knows the outcome of the situation and she is sadder than she has ever been. She knows that they are not soulmates, any hope of that was crushed long ago. But Ron does not know that.

"Hermione please." When Ron pleads once more she cannot ignore him, even when his eyes deviate to the person watching from behind. The person Hermione does not know is there.

And then when Hermione starts off with a small hum that progressively grows until she is singing along to the words that are so familiar to her at this point. She has practiced them a million times in her mind that they are a part of her at this point.

* * *

you are my sunshine, my only sunshine

you make me happy when skies are grey

you'll never know dear, how much i love you

please don't take my sunshine away

* * *

Hermione's singing breaks off because she knows no more words to the tune she has relentlessly practiced for years. No matter how much she yearns to sing the rest she simply cannot. Before Ron can respond to her there is someone who continues what she could not finish.

* * *

i'll always love you and make you happy

if you will only say the same

but if you leave me and love another

you'll regret it all some day

* * *

There's a hint of tears in Hermione's eyes when the words finish and the way she whips around to see on earth would sing such things is faster than Ron's ever seen her go. She stops cold, mouth slack when she sees that Viktor is the culprit. Her mouth contorts as if she wants to say so many things but not a single word ever comes out.

She takes a step away from Ron and an invisible crack resonates in their relationship that cannot be fixed.

She takes a step towards Viktor and the red string of fate gains another knot.

"How long have you known?" Hermione's voice dies down when she thinks of all the times she chose to hum along when she thought no one was around.

"Same as you Hermyknee." There is a glaze in Viktor's eyes at this point, it stays there till she rushes forth to embrace him.

Ron steps away, a sour look in his eyes.

* * *

you told me once, dear, you really loved me

and no one else could come between

but now you've left me and love another

you have shattered all of my dreams

* * *

Soulmates were never a guarantee in the world but for them that did not matter.

* * *

you are my sunshine, my only sunshine

you make me happy when skies are grey

you'll never know, dear, how much i love you

please don't take my sunshine away


End file.
